Worth More to me Than Gold
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just some father/daughter fluff I thought of. Please read and review.


**I want to finish up my other stories and yet I keep writing more new stories. At this rate I'm going to have like 10 stories uncompleted. Anyway, here we go. I don't own Spongebob**.

A young seven year old whale named Pearl was playing with her new dollhouse her father had bought her for her birthday. She loved her daddy, he was the only family she had.

Pearl looked at her clock. She was still learning how to tell time, but she knew that when the short had was on the 5, it was dinner time. She merrily skipped down the stairs humming "Merrily We Roll Along" expecting the smell of Krabby Patties and french fries. But instead, she heard the sound of keys tapping on a calculator.

Pearl looked around the corner into the kitchen. She saw her father tapping on a calculator, and writing down things. He didn't look real happy. Her father had told her about what he was doing, it was called paying bills and taxes.

"Stupid Bills," he said angrily, "If I didn't have to buy that 75 dollar dollhouse, I would have more money in me pocket. And these bills don't help either."

Pearl gasped a little. Her daddy was grouchy because of her dollhouse, because of _her. _She then thought, if her daddy didn't buy her clothes, toys and Krabby Patties, he would have lots of money.

Pearl quietly went upstairs and sat on her bed, thinking. She wanted her daddy to be happy and have lots of money. "There's only one thing to do," she said. She put her two favorite dolls, her blanket, and a picture of her family in her backpack and climbed out the window. She really didn't want to leave her daddy, but she wanted him to be happy.

******

"Pearl! Time for dinner! I've got your favorite! Krabby Patties!"

Mr. Krabs had just finished doing his bills and taxes, and it was time for dinner. "That's strange," said Mr. Krabs, "She usually comes down by now. Pearl! Dinner! Honey?"

Mr. Krabs walked upstairs and opened his daughter's bedroom door. "Pearl?" She was gone, and the window was open! "Oh no!" Mr. Krabs ran downstairs and ran outside panicking. "Pearl?! Pearl, where are you?!"

Mr. Krabs looked around the backyard, and then looked around the neighborhood. He still couldn't find her.

"Oh, my poor little girl," said Mr. Krabs, "Where could she be?" He then saw his employee, Jim. Hey, Jimmy!"

Jim looked up. "Oh, hey Mr. K. What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Pearl?"

"Oh yeah, she went that way," said Jim pointing towards the park, "I yelled her name, but I don't think she could hear me. Why, what happened?"

"She ran off," said Mr. Krabs running towards the park, "Oh, and thanks for the help."

******

Pearl had just walked through the park. She was now heading into the kelp forest. It had gotten dark and cold. Pearl took her blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around her.

"Maybe a family of unicorns will make me their daughter," said Pearl. She was just about to walk into the forest when....

"Pearl!" Pearl turned around. Was someone calling her name? She quickly forgot about it, but then heard her name again. Pearl got worried. What if it's a stranger, she thought. She quickly climbed up a tree.

Unfortunately, she wasn't very strong, so she kept falling off the tree. The person was coming closer. Pearl started crying and put her blanket over her.

"Please don't hurt me!" she said hoping it was a friendly unicorn.

"Pearl!" Pearl recognized the voice. She took her blanket off and looked.

"Daddy!" Her father picked her up and hugged her, and she hugged back.

"Oh Pearl," said Mr. Krabs, "Why would you run away like that? I was so worried!"

"Well," said Pearl, "I heard you say that if you didn't have to buy my dollhouse, you would have more money. And then I thought that if I wasn't there, you would have more money. I wanted you to be happy."

Mr. Krabs hugged his daughter again. "Oh Pearl, why would you think a silly thing like that?"

"I don't know."

Mr. Krabs smiled at his daughter. "If you weren't here, sure I would have more money, but I wouldn't be happy."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't. Do you remember your mother?" Pearl nodded her head. Her mother had gotten sick and had to say goodbye forever. She still missed her. "Before she left, I promised her that I would always keep you happy and safe and loved. And I intend to keep that promise. I wouldn't trade you for all the money in the world. To me, you are worth more than good."

Pearl smiled at her father and hugged him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too. Now, let's go home and have some Krabby Patties and hot chocolate."

"Yay!"

"Okay, but first..." Mr. Krabs picked up his daughter and put her on his shoulders. "Piggy back ride!"

Pearl giggled. "Daddy, your silly!" Mr. Krabs smiled, happy that his daughter was safe and sound, and they both went home happy. :)

**I hope that was good. Please review. **


End file.
